Fate's Favorite Miko
by animelovingsociety
Summary: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho x-over - It seems fate isn’t done with Kagome and she thought that she only had to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama. What will happen to her. Full summary inside.


**Hey, guys, this is my first story and it has been in my head for awhile now. Although, this chapter is just a summary on what the story is about; I'd appreciate feedback, but be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha; if I did, Hiei, Kurama and Sesshy would be mine to play with, and Hiei and Kurama would be handed over to Firedemon7703 for her enjoyment. Ignore. So, this is a cross-fic with Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha.**

**Summary: Before the final battle Kagome is adopted by everyone in her group and she does a blood bond with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kilala. After the battle the well is closed and Kagome is trapped in the past. Midoriko comes out of the jewel and tells Kagome that Naraku didn't really die and that he will appear in her time period and makes it so that everyone that Kagome cares about becomes immortal for the next 500 years. She also gives the option of all the humans becoming a demon of their choice if they want and that if her little brother Souta wants to he can become a demon too. Midoriko also puts a spell on Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, so that most of the damage that they receive before Kagome arrives in her original time will be transferred to her.**

**Over the next 500 years everyone moves into Sesshoumaru's castle and start their training with him. For the first 200 years Kagome is trained by Sesshoumaru, she knows how to use almost every weapon and has learned to control the powers of both her demon forms since both her kitsune blood and inu blood allows her to take both forms, she also has full control of her miko powers.**

**After her training with Sesshoumaru she is sent to get training from the three demon lords Mukuro, Raizen and Yomi. She trains with each lord for 50 years and gets adopted by them as well. 150 years before her original time King Enma comes and asks to train her as well in return for her making the barrier between the Reikai, the Makai and the Nigenkai. Kagome agrees to his terms and it takes her 10 years to create the barrier. After this time she is trained for 50 years by Enma alongside Koenma where she is adopted as their daughter and sister. For the next 90 years she stays at Sesshoumaru's castle doing assassination missions for the four demon lords and King Enma.**

**As she returns Naraku has decided to reveal himself and is fighting Yusuke's gang. Kagome takes a hit meant for Kurama and kills Naraku which turns out to be a puppet. After Kagome heals since Koenma reveals a mission that his father wants her to accomplish, she is to go back in time 50 years and retrieve the Chaos Jewel which is the sister Jewel of the Shikon no tama from its last recorded position. She is told that she has a week to retrieve the Jewel or the time portal will close on her and she will have to live out the 50 years between that time and her current time.**

**Kagome accepts the mission but is ambushed just before she reaches the portal and doesn't make it. Her younger self finds her and takes care of her, but she doesn't realize it's her since the Chaos Jewel granted Kagome a new appearance. Kagome watches over her old group for about 5 years and then for the next 20 years she meets Youko and Kuronue and becomes a thief with them. After they die 20 years later she meets up with Hiei and helps him. She leaves 20 years later so that Hiei doesn't try to drag her into the heist on Reikai.**

**Kagome finds out from the jewels that a new evil is coming and that she needs to be at a more powerful level. In the end she ends up being over 7000 years old and has many tails. What is she to do when she finds out that fate isn't done with her? Kitsunes grow a tail every 400 years, everyone thought that kitsunes only achieved 9 tails, but this isn't true, follow Kagome on her journey of discovering new levels of power and different ways of life she never thought she would have.**

**Je na, Kage**


End file.
